The mission of the Analytical Biochemistry Shared Resource is to provide high-quality analytical services to members of the Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) by providing state-of-the-art chromatographic, mass spectrometric, and related techniques, in a timely and cost-efficient manner. The Resource provides ? mass spectrometry services ? analytical biochemistry services, emphasizing tobacco carcinogen and toxicant biomarker analyses ? chromatography services: on-site consulting for the maintenance and service of high-performance liquid chromatography and gas chromatography equipment Stephen Hecht, PhD, the director of Analytical Biochemistry, has many years of experience in analytical organic chemistry and mass spectrometry. Four other staff members also bring decades of experience with mass spectrometry (Dr. Peter Villalta and Brock Matter), nicotine metabolites (Dr. Sharon Murphy), and chromatography (Steven Carmelia). Analytical Biochemistry remains an outstanding and extensively used resource that serves members of almost all of the MCC Programs as well as other researchers at the University. The specialized nature of the facility enables services to be provided at very cost-effective rates, while providing users access to equipment in a timely manner. Most instruments are maintained and repaired by Resource staff, avoiding the need for costly service contracts. Members of the MCC rely on Analytical Biochemistry staff for guidance on related projects, method development, and troubleshooting of instruments. This heavily used and technically outstanding facility continues to provide crucial services to its highly productive users.